It is known to incorporate various phosphites with polymers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,520 and phosphites with tetraaryl tin as shown in Canadian Pat. No. 727,700. However, these references deal solely with phosphites such as triaryl and trialkyl phosphites. Due to increase molding temperatures and use temperatures of molded shapes of polycarbonates, it is increasingly more important to prepare polycarbonates having increased stability to thermal degradation or discoloration due to elevated temperatures.
Therefore it is an object of the instant invention to provide a thermal oxidatively stable polycarbonate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermal oxidatively stable polycarbonate stabilized with minor amounts of a phosphonite present.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a thermal oxidatively stable polycarbonate composition having in admixture, a polycarbonate, minor amounts of a phosphonite and an epoxy.